


Horror on Wheels

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Uprising event Overwatch, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: What if something horrifying was in the wheeled vehicle in the Uprising event, just waiting for someone to come near?





	Horror on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> In the Uprising event in Overwatch, there was a vehicle on wheels. 
> 
> Some people said the game was ruined forever, etc. But I thought of this...

2067, seven years before the events of Overwatch

King's Row, London, England

Twenty eight days after the start of Null Sector's uprising

* * *

Four Overwatch members cautiously moved down the stone streets of King's Row from the anti-aircraft cannon they had hacked, and were passing by the ruined theater to their left. Its entrance was partially collapsed with stone and glass strewn everywhere. Several letters of 'The Meridian' had fallen off or otherwise been damaged. Multiple holes created by bombs or artillery littered the upper walls.

Reinhardt took the lead as the team's protector, blue shield raised and giant hammer in his right hand. He wore his blue and gray Crusader Armor with pride. Despite coming along in years and his hair turning gray, he was no less protective of his team.

This was Tracer's first combat mission. Her hair was brown, eyes were blue, and she wore blue underclothing along with matching armor and protective eye goggles. Her weapons of choice were two pulse pistols.

Mercy was the team's healer. She had blonde hair, lightweight blue armor with matching wings on the back to allow her to fly quickly to those in need of medical attention, and various medical equipment attached to her waist. She carried her Candecaus staff which matched the color scheme of her outfit. As well as a blaster pistol for self-defense.

Torbjörn was the team's mechanic and turret master. He wore a variant of Overwatch armor, gray with blue and white. He, like Reinhardt, was coming along in his years but he stubbornly insisted that he doesn't need to retire, much like his much taller comrade. His weapon of choice was a rivet gun which shot molten material as projectiles.

They moved around rubble which had fallen off the building to their left, opposite of the theater. The aftermath of direct hits from artillery and at least one aircraft which had been shot down and slammed into the upper floors.

Off to their right ahead, by the ruined building, was a curious sight. A six wheeled vehicle for riot control.

Reinhardt frowned, a bit confused. "Thought they stopped making them after the 2030's."

Tracer, being the bookworm she was, was also confused. "You're right, let's check it out."

The team approached slowly, Reinhardt with his shield facing the vehicle. Mercy behind him. Tracer to his right and Torbjörn to his left.

Mercy gasped. "I hear sounds...something's inside!"

Reinhardt slowed a bit, more cautious than before. "Everyone, stay behind my shield! Never know what they've got in there!"

Torbjörn readied his gun. "Those dirty Omnic scum might have rigged it."

Reinhardt approached the rear of the vehicle.

Tracer, after having had a better look at the vehicle recognized the design from the history books. "These were made in the 2020's. Stopped making them when newer, better models were available. But that doesn't explain-"

A click was heard, the rear doors had unlocked themselves and opened.

"Huh?" Tracer looked into the vehicle. "Why did-"

Something lunged from inside with truly frightening speed, right past Reinhardt's shield, straight for Tracer.

Tracer was knocked onto the ground, losing her grip on her pistols, which clattered away on the ground. She quickly shook off the shock and saw the creature's horrific face.

Shriveled up as if it had aged a few hundred years, eyes that were more synthetic than organic, and blue lines around the eyes which appeared to trail off its face.

She screamed and out of sheer fright, recalled fifteen seconds into the past, appearing near the anti-aircraft cannon.

The creature furiously slashed at thin air before realizing Tracer wasn't there. It looked around in confusion for its prey.

Reinhardt deactivated his shield and moved quickly, hammer readied.

His teammates put distance between themselves and the creature, not wanting to draw its attention.

Reinhardt swiftly brought his hammer down on the monstrosity.

The creature realized what was about to happen and let loose a piercing bone chilling, hair raising shriek before being crushed with a sickening crunch.

Reinhardt raised the hammer, and upon seeing the blue-red blood dripping off, shook the hammer to shake off some of the gore. "Human blood isn't supposed to be blue...and Omnic fluid is supposed to be black..."

Tracer blinked to the team's location, still shivering slightly, and picked up her dropped pistols. "What was that bloody thing?!"

"No clue. Would need to perform an autopsy on a more intact-" Mercy heard a noise and looked past where Tracer was standing. A shape was moving inside the vehicle. "Tracer, watch out!"

Tracer blinked away from the vehicle and stopped behind Reinhardt.

"Not this time!" Reinhardt raised his hammer.

The creature lunged at Reinhardt, him being the closest target.

Reinhardt swung with all of his might, and the creature was struck with such force it flew straight into a brick wall, dying from the impact. Cracks traveled along the bricks from the small crater left behind.

The team cautiously approached the now dead creature. Reinhardt still had his hammer ready.

The 'creature' was really what used to be a man. It wasn't just the eyes and face that were twisted. The hair was now blue and frail. What should have been hands were now blue claws with spines traveling along the arms. Even the blood was more blue than red.

Mercy couldn't help but shudder. "It looks like they took science too far."

Torbjörn growled. "Let's put an end to these scum once and for all!"

Tracer felt sick to her stomach. "We need to stop this, before more people become...these things."

Reinhardt activated his shield. "Today, we shall end this terror! With me!" He advanced with his team behind the barrier. "And best not to check out any more unusual vehicles, next one might have a walking bomb in it."

The four headed onward, to end the threat of Null Sector.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> As for the vehicle, I was also thinking of what if it was a trap set by Null Sector?! It is possible it is a riot vehicle, an older model. After all it is sixty years into the future, not five hundred years. 
> 
> And the idea of cyborg horrors created by Null Sector...who knows if they did it or not?! There's always room for expansion...
> 
> Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Especially since the dialogue is inaccessible due to the game's and even the online videos' lack of subtitles. Thank goodness for the wiki pages and their transcripts otherwise it would be next to impossible to keep the canon characters in-character.


End file.
